Friends, School, Relationships, and Life
by Talktaktalk23
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and its about the first few weeks of school for the Degrassi students... It has manly all the old characters, some used more then others, and a few new characters...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: First Day

 School, Friends, Relationships, and Life in General

Chapter 1: First Day

It was the first day of school Degrassi Community School. People were hanging out in the hall with their friends, rushing to get to classes on time, and a few late people running to class before the bell rang. Emma Nelson and Manny Santos were talking in the hallway.  "Emma, doesn't this skirt look so great! I love it!" Manny said while twirling around in her new short jean skirt, a lime green tank top, and a jean jacket, with her hair in two braids and a zig-zag part.  "Yeah, Manny, I love it!" Emma said, while walking next to Manny, in her jeans, and a green and blue shirt that said "Peace" on it.  

They kept walking down the hall when they saw their friends JT Yorke and Toby Isaacs.  

"JT, TOBY!" Manny and Emma yelled down the crowded hallway. 

 "Yo yo yo Emma, Manny my hommie g's!" Manny and Emma looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  

"Hey JT, and Toby" the girls said.  

"Hi Emma, Hi Manny" Toby said.  The foursome kept walking down the hall when they saw Sean Cameron walking down the hall.  "Oh my gosh, Manny! Its Sean! Do I look ok?" Emma asked. 

 "Yeah, Em, you look great" Manny replied.  Toby and JT looked at each other, rolled there eyes, and walked away. 

"Hey Sean." Emma said.  

"Hey Emma, Manny" Sean said, "I'll talk to you later, Emma, I gotta go to my locker." Sean said as he ran off. Emma watched him run away sadly.   

"Whatever, Em he's just a guy, you can talk to him later." Manny said while looking through her backpack for her schedule.  

"You' re right, Manny, lets go to homeroom."  On their way to homeroom they saw Liberty Van Zant walking down the hall wearing red cowboy boots, jean overalls, and a red and orange stripped t-shirt.  

"LIBERTY!" Emma yelled. 

 "Oh hello, Emma, Manny.  We have exactly 4 minutes to get to homeroom."  Emma and Manny looked at each other and giggled, "Oh, er thanks Liberty" Emma said.  

"Bye Liberty, we should be going" Manny said as her and Emma ran around the corner.  

"Rule number 27, no running in the halls!" Liberty yelled after them.  

Meanwhile, Paige Michelchuck, Hazel Aden, and Terri McGregor walked down the hall. Paige was wearing a short white jean skirt, and a pink spaghetti strap tank top, with her hair down and hot pink sunglasses.   Hazel was wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue tank top with her hair down, and Terri was wearing light jeans and a purple t-shirt with her hair in two French braids.  "We are finally grade 10s!" Hazel said to her friends.  "I know, this is going to be the greatest year!" Terri said.  "Oh my gosh, Hun, look at that hotty over there!" Paige exclaimed.  "Hey! There's Spinner, Jimmy, Marco, and Craig!" Terri said.  Pointing at four guys walking down the hall, Gavin (Spinner) Mason, Jimmy, Marco Del Rossi, and Craig Manning.   One with bleached blond hair that was spiked up, one with black hair and darkish skin, one with dark black hair, and one with curly light brown hair.  "Hey guys" Hazel said.  "Hey my pretty ladies." Spinner said.  "Hey Spin, Marco, Jimmy, and Craig" Paige said.  "Hey, there Ellie, and Ash, come on Marco!" Marco and Craig headed over to two girls, Ellie Nash, and Ashley Kerwin.  Ashley who was "Goth" was wearing a black short skirt and a black tank top with lots of black make up.  Ellie, who was "punk" had her hair in high pigtails, with a dyed streak of purple in the front.  She was wearing an orange and red plaid skirt with an orange tank top.  "Hey Marco, Craig!" Ellie said.  "Hey ladies" Marco replied.  "Come on guys we should get to homeroom." Ashley said, as the headed towards Mrs. Kwan's room.  


	2. Chapter 2:New Kids on the Block

Chapter 2: New Kid on the Block

            "Welcome to Mrs. Kwan's homeroom.  There are many familiar faces, and a few new ones…" Mrs. Kwan started.  There was a knock on the door and someone else walked through the door.  She was wearing a jean skirt and a yellow tank top with a jean jacket over it.  She had her dirty blond hair in a messy bun.  From the minute she walked in all the guys had their eyes on her.  "Are you new?" Mrs. Kwan asked. "Yeah." She said.  "What is your name?" Mrs. Kwan asked.  "I'm Molly Misini. I'm from New York City." "Ok thank you Molly, you can take a seat next to Terri and Craig.  "Umm ok, thx." Molly said.  

"Hi, I'm Terri McGregor." Terri said.  "And I'm Craig Manning." Craig said.  _Oh my gosh, he is so hot_ Molly thought. _I think I'll like it here…Terri seems really nice, so does Craig…I wonder if they are together?  _"Umm hi, I'm Molly." Do you know where Mr. Simpson's class is? My brother is in that class."  Molly asked.  "Yeah, its right down the hall, I'll show you after homeroom." Terri said.  "Thanks!" Molly replied.  

Mean while in grade 9…"Welcome to my homeroom, class, I am Mr. Simpson, in case you didn't know. Lets start by taking attendance…Isaacs, Toby.  "Here" Toby said.  "Misini, Greg." Suddenly the door opened and Mr. Raditch walked in with a boy, who had blond hair spiked up a little bit in the front, he was wearing khaki shorts and a Yankees jersey that had a number 2 on it.  It said JETER on the back in bold letters.  "Oh my gosh, he is hot." Emma said, while Manny just stared in awe.  

            "Hey" he said.  "Hello, I'm Mr. Simpson, your homeroom teacher, you must be Greg Misini, why don't you tell us about yourself." Mr. Simpson said.  "Yeah, I just moved here from New York, my sister is in 10th grade and her name is Molly." Greg said.  "Ok, thank you Greg, you can sit in the empty seat next to Manny and Sean.  

Manny IMs Greg:

SmIlEyGuRl: Hey, I'm Manuella Santos, but you can call me Manny.

Newkid123: Hey, I'm Greg Misini, even though you already no that…lol

SmIlEyGuRl: lol, what is ur first class??

Newkid123: umm Mrs. Kwan…English…u?

SmIlEyGuRl: me 2!! Lets walk there together, ok, we can go with emma and sean

Newkid123: ok

Mr. Simpson said, "Ok, class is dismissed…have a good first day!" Everyone ran out of homeroom to go to there first class. "Emma, Sean! Wait up!" Manny yelled as she grabbed Greg's arm and ran down the hall to Emma and Sean.  "Guys, this is Greg, he's in our English class also." Manny said grinning.  "Cool, I'm Sean, and this is Emma." Sean said while Emma waved and the four walked down the hall to Mrs. Kwan's room.  

            Molly walked down the hall with Terri, Terri was telling her about everyone at the school.  "That's Paige Michelchuck, she is one of my good friends, but sometimes she can be really mean! And that is Hazel Aden, she is Paige's best friend, she's pretty nice but sometimes she can be mean also. That is Spinner Mason, well his real name is Gavin but everyone calls him Spinner or Spin.  He had ADHD and sometimes he's really obnoxious but other times he is really sweet.   And that is Craig Manning, who you already know, but he takes pictures ALL the time! Oh and there is Jimmy Brooks, the richest kid here, he is a jock and loves basketball, he used to be best friends with Spinner but now they hate each other.  And that is Marco Del Rossi, he is really nice and he is going out with Ellie Nash.  There is Ellie, she is the punk one.  Oh, and there is Ashley Kerwin, she used to be my best friend but then she took ecstasy at a party and lost all her friends and then she went gothic. Ok that's it for our grade…" Terri said.  "Wow, that a lot of people and information…" Molly said. 

"Yeah, ok so do you want to know the grade 9 people?" Terri asked.  "Umm, sure I'd like to know who my brother will hang out with."  Molly said. "Ok well, that Emma Nelson with blond hair, Paige calls her 'little miss save the world' because she is really into saving the environment and stuff, but she seems pretty nice.  The girl with black hair next to her is Manny Santos, well her real name is Manuella, she seams pretty nice.  And the people they are with are Toby Isaacs and JT Yorke, well James Tiberius, or something.  Toby is a computer nerd and he is Ashley's stepbrother, he is going out with Kendra Mason, Spinner's adopted sister, who is in grade 8.  JT is the average class clown, he really likes Paige, and he's actually a pretty nice kid.  Ok, and that is Sean, he is our age but he moved away and then moved back and he was held back, him and Jimmy HATE each other, and he lives with his brother, Tracker.  Oh yeah, also he is going out with Emma.  And over there is Liberty, she is pretty geeky and loves studying.  She is the average teachers pet.  And that is Chris Sharpe, I don't know him that well because he just moved here, but I know he is into DJing.  And I don't know who that kid with blond hair is…" Terri said.  "Oh, that's my brother, Greg." Molly said. "Oh, ok, And I think that's about it…" Terri said.  "Wow, thanks that's a lot of great information." Molly said.  "Ok well I have to go, do you want to come over after school?" Terri asked.  "Sure! But I have to meet my brother and tell him after school." Molly said.  "Ok, well I'll see you at lunch and then I'll meet you at the front after school." Terri said.  "Ok!" Molly replied.  

            Sean and Greg walked down the hall talking.  They seemed to have some things in common, and they had become friends from the start.  "So…are you and Emma together?" Greg asked Sean.  "Yeah, we've been together since grade 7, on and off…mostly off, but sometimes on…" Sean said.  "Haha, what about Manny, is she with anyone…?" Greg asked.  "Nope, but I think she has her eye on someone…" Sean said mysteriously.  "Oh, who?" Greg said sadly.  "You!!" Sean said.  "Really??" Greg said happily.  "Yeah, did you see her she was like skipping down the hall grinning?" Sean said as Manny and Emma walked up.  "Hey Manny, Emma." Sean said.  "Hey Sean, and Greg!" Emma replied.  "Hey Greg! And Sean." Manny said.  "Hey" Greg said.  The four walked down the hall to lunch.  "Hey Greg, do you wanna hang out after school?" Sean asked.  "Sure." Greg answered.  

            Emma and Manny walked into the girl's washroom to fix their make up and do their hair before heading to lunch.  "So Em, what do you think of Greg." Manny asked.  "Well he is totally hot!" Emma said, "And I totally think he likes you!" she continued.  "EHHHHH!" Emma and Manny shrieked as they headed off to lunch.  


	3. Chapter 3: Families

Chapter 3: Families

            Terri and Molly met at the front stairs and waited for Molly's brother to come so that she could tell her mom she would be home later.  "Oh there he is!" Molly said to Terri, "GREG! OVER HERE!" She yelled.  Greg saw her sister yelling his name and ran over with Sean, Emma, and Manny of course.  

"Hey Molly, this is Sean, Emma, and Manny." Greg said.  

"Hey." Sean, Emma, and Manny said.  

"Hey, this is Terri, I think she already knows you…" Molly said. "Well anyway, I'm going over Terri's so when you get home tell dad I'll be home for dinner." 

"But I'm going to hang out with Sean! So you tell dad I won't be home until dinner." Greg complained. Then he got a glint in his eye and elbowed Sean, he gave him a look and they ran off.  

"Come one Manny lets go." Emma said, "Bye Molly and Terri, nice meeting you."

"Oh great, Terri, can we just stop at my house before we go to your house, just so I can tell my dad we won't be home until diner?" Molly asked.

"Sure!" Terri replied.  

The two girls starting walking towards Molly's house.  Terri had no idea where she was taking her; she had never been in this part of the town before. She stopped in front a broken down apartment with lots of broken windows and beer bottles lying around the "lawn".  She saw some motorcycles in the back and some broken down cars.  "Is this, er, it?" Terri asked.  

"Uh, yeah." Molly said turning red.  "Ok, I'll go inside and tell my dad I won't be home till dinner, you can wait out here." She continued.

"Ok." Terri said.  

Molly walked inside, and then Terri heard her saying something to her dad.  

Then she heard yelling, she could hardly make it out but she thought he was saying something like, "Where are you going!? You're supposed to stay home and make dinner!" He said in a slurred voice.  Terri heard smashing plates.  Then she heard Molly yell "I'll be home at 6! So will Greg!" Terri heard running and more smashing plates.  

            Molly walked outside, and saw Terri staring at her in shock.  "Umm, sorry." Molly said. 

            "What happened?" Terri asked still in shock.

            "Um nothing my dad was just, er, in a bad mood." Molly said. "Should we stop at the Dot then go to your house?" 

            "Sure." Terri said.  

            Meanwhile, Sean and Greg were walking downtown.  "So…are you and your sister close?" Sean asked Greg.  

            "Yeah, very close." Greg answered.

            "Lucky, I have an older brother but we aren't that close." Sean replied.  

            "Well what about your dad, or mom, are you guys close?" Greg asked.

            "No. Not at all, not close in distance either." Sean muttered.  

            "What do you mean?" Greg asked.

            "My parents are alcoholics and they live in Wasaga Beach, so I live here with my brother. I never see my parents." Sean explained.  

            "Oh." Greg said.

            "What about you and your parents?" Sean asked.

            "Well, we aren't that close either…" Greg began. 

            "And…" Sean said.

            "Well, my, er, mom kinda ran off last year because…never mind, and umm, my dad moved here with us, and uhh yea, we aren't that close." Greg said really fast with his face turning red.

            "Oh, that sucks." Sean said.  _He thought that Greg was hiding something, but he wasn't sure what. _

More is coming!!! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!! (Sorry it's kind of short!!)


	4. Chapter 4: Dates

Chapter 4: Dates

            Marco, Jimmy, Spinner, and Craig were walking down the hallway 'looking for babes' as Spinner puts it.  "So, Craig, who are you crushing on this year?" Spinner asked.

            "Well, the new girl is pretty cute." Craig answered. 

            "Yeah, well I'm still with Hazel." Jimmy said.  

            "Yeah, and me with Paige." Spinner put in.  

            "Me and Ellie are still together." Marco added. (Note: this is before he came out in Pride) 

 "Yeah, dude, your like the only one left without a girlfriend!" Spinner said. 

            "Hey, Spin, you're right! You got to ask someone out Craig!" Jimmy said. "We could have like a quadruple date!" 

            "Ok, ok, should I ask Molly out?" Craig asked. 

            "YEAH!" Spinner, Marco, and Jimmy shouted.  

            "Hey here she comes, here is your moment!" Marco said.

            All the guys turned around and saw Molly walking down the hall towards them.  She was wearing an orange and yellow diagonally striped tank top, and dark flare jeans.  

            "So, we better get going right guys!" Jimmy said, elbowing Spinner and giving Marco a look.  Molly gave them and weird look, and said, "bye."

            "So, Molly, what's up?" Craig asked, once his friends walked away. 

            "Nothing really, you?" Molly asked.

            "Same, so are you doing anything Friday night?" Craig asked.

            "Nope." Molly said.

            "Well I was wondering if you want to go to the movies, or mall or something with me?" Craig asked.

            "Sure!" Molly said happily.           

            "Great! I'll pick you up at 7?" Craig said.

            "Ok! See ya then!" Molly said, and ran off to find Terri.

            Just then Jimmy, Spinner, and Marco jumped out from the nearest classroom.  "That was smooth, dude!" Spinner yelled.

            "Oh yeah, I was, wasn't I!" Craig said as the guys walked down the hall. 

            Meanwhile, JT and Toby were walking down the hall. "So JT, which lovely lady of Degrassi will be going after this year?" Toby asked.  (Note: I know that was from Father Figure but whatever) 

            "Well I'm thinking about going young this year…how about Manny?" JT said.

            "Well what about the new kid, Greg, I think he likes her, and I think she likes him." Toby said. 

            "So, I'll ask her out first, there is no way another guy is getting my girl this year." 

            Father down the hall Sean, Greg, Manny and Emma, were talking.  "So Manny, are you busy Friday night?" Greg asked Manny.  

            "Nope" Manny said grinning.

            "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or out to dinner with me?" Greg asked.

            "Sure, I'd love to! What time will you pick me up?" Manny asked.

            "Um is 7 ok?" Greg asked.

            "Sure, just pick me up at Emma's!" Manny said as the girls ran away.  


	5. Chapter 5: Friday Night

Hey Everyone!! Sorry this took me kind of long to update!! I had writers block and I have been kinda busy!! And sorry this chapter is kinda short…but ill be updating soon hopefully!! Please keep reviewing, even if you have something bad to say I still want to hear it!! Haha Thanks for reading!!!

~Talktaktalk23~

Chapter 5: Friday Night

            Craig was walking downtown to the side of town near where Sean lived, that was also where Molly lived.  As Craig got to Molly's apartment he bumped into Greg who was leaving to pick up Manny for their date.  "Oh hey, you must be Craig…" Greg asked.

            "Yeah, your Greg, Molly's brother right?" Craig asked.

            "Yeah, Molly told me to tell you to wait down here she will be down in a minute." Greg said.

"Oh, ok. Bye, nice meeting you." Craig said as Greg walked off. 

Craig after waiting about five minutes decided to go inside to get Molly.  He started walking up the stairs to the third floor.  He remembered on the bottom floor it said she was in room 223.  He started walking down the hall then, like Terri, he heard screaming and people throwing things.  He assumed it was just someone else and continued walking down the hall.  When he got to room 223 he realized that was where the yelling was coming from.  He put his ear up against the door and heard…"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" and then a slap.  Suddenly the door opened and Molly came running out with tears streaming down her face and a red mark across her cheek.  She saw Craig and stopped in shock, then she realized her dad was still there she grabbed Craig's arm and ran down the hall down the stars.  

They got outside and Craig said, "Molly? What happened? I heard screaming and yelling."

"Nothing Craig! Nothing! Stop asking it's none of your business!" She yelled angrily with tears streaming down her face.

"Molly, come on you can tell me you know I care about you and I can help you!" Craig said.

"No you can't Craig! NO ONE can help me! NO ONE!" Molly said screaming through her tears. 

"Molly…does your dad…does he…beat you?" Craig asked quietly.

When Craig said that Molly looked up at Craig then she fell on the ground crying.  "I take that as a yes…" Craig said as he sat down next to her.  

"Yeah…" Molly nodded. 

"Come on, come back to my house for a while." Craig said.  

"No, you probably don't want to go out with me after I've been such a baby." Molly said. 

"No way! Molly, come on!" Craig said.

"No!" Molly yelled.

"Molly! I got beaten by my dad to! I no what its like!" Craig yelled.

"Oh my god!" Molly said.

"Come on, let's go to my house…" Craig said again.

"Ok…" Molly said as they walked off.  

            Meanwhile, Greg was walking to Emma's house to pick up Manny.  He was walking down the road thinking about his dad and his sister, and how Molly was, because when he left their dad was mad.  He was walking and thinking deep in thought when he crashed into someone.  "Hey, your JT right?" Greg asked.

            "Yeah, your Greg, the new kid." JT said.

            "Yup that's me, the new kid." Greg replied.

            "Haha, do what's up?" JT asked.

            "Nothing much, I'm just going to Emma's to pick up Manny for our date tonight." Greg said.

            "What!?" JT said in shock. 

            "I'm picking up Manny for a date." Greg said again slowly. 

            "How do you know she likes you!" JT asked meanly. 

"Umm I never said she liked, me I just asked her out the other say and she said yes… so we are going out tonight." Greg said confused.

"Why did you ask her out!?" JT asked. 

"Umm because I thought she was nice and hot, and a great date." Greg said. 

"Well why didn't you ask out someone else!?" JT yelled.

"Because I didn't want to, and why do you care so much, its not like she's your girlfriend." Greg said.

"Well maybe I've just had a huge crush on her since I was 7! Sh*t! Did I just say that outloud?" JT said.

"Umm yeah you did. And I'm really sorry I shouldn't have asked her out." Greg said.

"No its ok, sorry I just got jealous." JT said turning red. 

"It's fine really, I'll call her and cancel." Greg said.  "Me and you can go get a coke or something instead." 

"Really?" JT asked.

"Yeah sure! I want to make friends then I can get the babes." Greg said grinning.

"Hey thanks! That means a lot to me!" JT said.

"Here I'll call her and cancel." Greg said picking up his phone. "Hey Manny, it's me Greg. Umm yeah, I have some bad news; I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight. I'm really sorry! But I promise I have a good reason, I'll tell you about it at school tomorrow! Yeah, bye." 

"Wow thanks Greg" JT said.

"No problem, come on lets go to the Dot." Greg said and they walked off. 


	6. Chapter 6: Tears

Hey everyone! I'm sooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update!!!! My computer had a virus so w had to get it fixed and that took a while…this chapter isn't that great…but please read and review and any suggestions would be appreciated!!!

Thanks!

~Talktaktalk23~

Chapter 6: Tears

            Craig and Molly walked to Craig's house.  When they got their Craig opened the door and saw Joey and Angela sitting on the couch watching a movie.  "Oh hey Craig, who is your friend?" Joey asked.  

            "Hey Joey, this is my friend Molly. Molly this is Joey, my step-dad and Angela, my sister." Craig said.

            "Hi" Molly said shyly.  

            "Well, me and Molly are gonna go up to my room to do something. Come on Molly." Craig said as they walked up to Craig's room.  

            "Your family seems so nice…" Molly said, then she remembered her family and burst into tears.  

            "Come on Molly, its ok." Craig said hugging her.  "Do you want me to tell Joey?  We could call Children's Aid." 

            "Umm, not now, could I just stay over here tonight, I don't want to go back home." Molly asked through her tears. 

            "Sure, just let me ask Joey, I'll be right back." Craig said as he walked downstairs.  

            "Ok" Molly said.

            Craig ran back upstairs, "Its fine Molly, you can stay over."  

            "Ok, thanks so much! I just have to call my brother, I'lll have him stay at his friends house, or come over here, if it's ok?" Molly asked.

            "Yeah its fine!" Craig said. 

            "Ok, thanks so much Craig!" Molly took her cell phone out of her purse and started dialing her brother's number.  "Hey Greg, can you stay over at friends house tonight? Oh, ok, well then can you come to Craig's house and stay here tonight, ok? I'll explain later. See you soon." Molly hung up.

            Manny and Emma were sitting in Emma's room with candy and chips and a movie.  Manny was in a pair of Pajamas, and the clothes she was planning on wearing on her date were in a pile on the floor. "Em, I can't figure out why he canceled our date! I finally find a guy who I really like, and he really likes me and then he just cancelled our date, just like that, like he didn't even care!" Manny said sadly.

            "Manny, he said he had a good reason, he probably did, we will see him tomorrow and find out why." Emma said.  

            "Well if he doesn't like me I could always go after Craig again…" Manny said.

            "No, Manny he does like you, he asked you out, he probably had a good reason why he had to cancel. Come on lets finish watching the movie." Emma said as they put the movie back on.  Manny turned back to the movie with tears in her eyes, thinking, _why don't guys ever like me?_

            Meanwhile, Greg and JT were at the Dot getting a soda.  Greg had just hung up the phone after talking to his sister.  "I have to get going." Greg said.

            "Ok, where? Back to your house?" JT asked.

            "Um, no actually, my sister is at Craig Manning's house so I have to go there." Greg said.

            "Why don't you just go home?" JT asked. 

            "I'll explain later ok, I really I have to go." Greg said as he ran out of the Dot and down the street.  He got to Craig's house and rang the doorbell.  A little girl who was about 6 answered the door. "Um, hi, is this were Craig Manning lives?" 

            "Yeah, he is my brother! CRAIG YOU HAVE A GUEST!" Angela yelled to Craig.

            "Oh hey, this is my sister Angie, Angie this is my friend Greg." Craig explained.  "Now, Angie why don't you go watch some TV or something. Greg, you can come upstairs." 

            "Ok…" Greg said and followed Craig up the stairs.  

            "Ok, so your sister told me what's going on and…" Craig said.  

            "She did!" Greg yelled. "How could she! We promised we wouldn't tell anyone!"

            "Well, I sort of found out by myself…See after you left I waited a little while then I went inside to find Molly. I heard screaming and hitting and then Molly ran outside and she had a big red mark on her face.  I asked her what happened and she refused to tell me, but I guessed and she admitted me to be right. But see I knew, because I know what it sounds like to be beaten.  I was beaten by my dad to, that's why I live her with Joey now." Craig said.

            "Oh…" Greg said speechless.

            "Well anyway, come on lets go find Molly." Craig said leading Greg into his bedroom to find Molly sitting on the floor with her face stained with tears.  

            Meanwhile…Terri, Paige, and Hazel were at Paige's house.  "So what's up with that new girl Molly?" Paige asked.

            "She's really nice, you guys should talk to her." Terri said.

            "Nice…we don't go for nice, we go for cool.  Yeah, usually the nice people turn out to be geeks." Paige said with attitude.

            "Whatever…well at least she is nice, and not a mean bitch like you!" Terri said and stomped out of Paige's house. 

            "Oh my gosh, did she like just call me a bitch?" Paige asked Hazel.

            "Oh my god yeah, well she is so out of our group." Hazel replied.


End file.
